Deadly Whispers
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up! Wufei is an assassin sent to kill Serena's friend Molly, but when Rei finds out, Wufei is ordered to kill Rei also. But what happens if he falls for her?
1. Spirit of the Lonely

Deadly Whispers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for maybe Larinatye

Chapter 1

(Spirit of the Lonely)

        '**W**ith all the problems in the world, the sea is what calms me down the most. I think that most days, I would just want to live among the sea creatures, and live without a care in the world... This universe is a dark and disastrous place, full of people and things willing to take advantage of you whenever and however they see fit. Exceptions are made everyday, full of trust and consideration, but never caution. This is why I return to the sea every night to regain my self respect to live through the night. My life, had never been what it was thought or planned out to be, and now, I am sure, it's about to change... again..

          'I listened to the wind howling as I allowed some tendrils of my ebony hair to dance about my face, as I stared blankly into the wave's movement that seemed to transport me to somewhere warm, and comforting. My name, was something that I wanted to leave behind, as my life also.. Rei Hino.. An endless dreamer in a world full of nightmares... Ebony hair to my hips, deep purple eyes, china skin... I was not too tall nor too short, I was just right.'

"Tell me, does it take so long to clear your thoughts on something that just happened two years ago, and now you are still reminiscing?"  A voice called from behind.

          'I turned to see, Serena. She was a very dear friend of mine, even though we fight a lot, she had always been there for me, and I will always be there for her also.'

"No, I was just thinking of how nice it would be to live in the ocean.. You know, without the troubles of our own world."  I said, still in my own daydreams.

"Well, I am sure they have problems too. Nothing is perfect, and that's what makes us special." Serena smiled, and let out a seemingly restrained giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." I replied. 

          'And she was. Serena had a knack for being right about the serious and real things. It seemed that on some other level, she understood what most of us are still wondering about. Oh, to have that kind of understanding. I know I have a lot of knowledge that she doesn't, but the difference is that there is a difference, and that's what makes us unique. And suddenly, I found the self respect that I was looking for.'

"You seem so quiet. Wondering about life, or something that you can't explain?" Serena asked intent on learning my fears.

"I am wondering about life, I suppose. I mean, sometimes I just don't understand anything, and then, I come here, and the answers seem to drift toward me from the waves… Serena, where do you think heaven is?" I asked her, unsure if she even had thought about it.

"Well, I never thought about it really, but I guess, I can't tell you... I mean, I don't know, and it would be wrong for me to make a guess right now without thinking about it. Why? Where do you think it is?" Serena pondered aloud, still fascinated by my world.

"I think it is on the waves of the ocean. I mean think about it... The waves of the ocean bring things drifting towards us, and guardian angels seem to find us as if they were riding on clouds... And waves are a lot like clouds. They go everywhere because of the wind. So I think that God is in the wind, sending angels everywhere on the tips of the waves. And when they reach the shore, the travel to where they are needed." I explained, not quite positively though.

"Wow, it seems you've had a lot of time to think about this huh?" Serena questioned, as if wondering if I was still alright.

"Yes, but I am fine. I will be at least." I said, wavering back into my world.

          'I didn't even see Serena leave. She slipped away unnoticed. I sat down and buried my head into my knees, while still staring at the sea. I wondered why everyone was so happy in a world like this, without much harmony. But then I realized that everyone is different, with their own different lives, and that our lives are affected by the decisions we make. So why was mine so bad, and without love? I thought I had worked hard all my life to get the things I wanted. I guess not...'

          Rei let her thoughts drift her away until the sun slipped slowly behind the horizon. Soon, darkness surrounded her, and the moon and the stars were the only lights she saw. She finally decided it was time to go inside. So, she got up and started trudging towards the temple. It wasn't a long walk, maybe ten minutes, and she would have time to think more. But lately, she didn't seem to like thinking. It made her more depressed. 

          Rei tried to find a meaning to life among the way, but it all seemed pointless. But no matter how pointless life seemed, she would never end it. Rei always lived with the hope that tomorrow is what you make it. So she tried to make each day a better day for herself and the people around her. 

          Rei was halfway there when she heard a scream, and she darted in the woods toward the sound. When she came upon where the sound came from, she saw a young woman being attacked by a hideous monster.

"Oh my gosh!" Rei screamed.

          Rei quickly hid behind a bush. 'What am I hiding for? That girl needs me!'

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei shouted.

          She ran around to face the monster, which was sucking away the knowledge of the young girl.

"Hey you! Hands off the girl! I am Sailor Mars and I will punish you on behalf of Mars!" Sailor Mars shouted.

          The monster had gleaming coal eyes and it was completely red, but the form was of a woman. Its fangs dripped with a purple component, and it had a long tail which whipped back and forth with her erratic behavior.

"Who are you to tell me to stop? You will never win against me! I am Larinatye, and you will never stop me!" Larinatye screeched.

"Oh yes I will!" Sailor Mars screamed.

          But then, Sailor Moon appeared.  And with her power and honor, she killed the monster.  Now it seemed as if there was no use for Rei in this world, because the world had Sailor Moon.  Rei congratulated Sailor Moon, and slunk off home after changing back into her regular self again.  Right now her life seemed pointless…  'Would I ever find my purpose to live?'

          Somewhere not to far away from Tokyo, in Nagasaki, there was a man cleaning his guns.  The world for him was his assignments, and then doing what he was told.  He had followed orders all his life, and now he had been given an assignment to kill this girl in Tokyo.  She had red hair and green eyes.  Her name was Molly, and she was a student at Crossroads High School.  He was an assassin, and his name was Wufei.

          Wufei had black eyes and black hair, and was muscular with alabaster skin.  He was short-tempered and was always the silent type until approached violently.  His thoughts now, were to complete the mission and get on with the next assignment.  But, his life seemed always like it was missing something.  Maybe danger, excitement, or love.  He did not know, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sound in his kitchen.  He sprang up, shaking, and heart pounding.  He tiptoed spread out against the wall, and quietly to the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Wufei called.

          Nothing…  Not even a breath.  But then, suddenly, his eye caught something in the kitchen corner, and he didn't even think nor blink before the sound of his gun sliced through the silence…


	2. Silence after the Sound

Deadly Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…so there. :P

Chapter 2

(Silence after the Sound)

**N**o more sound was heard after that shot, not for a few moments at least. Wufei's heart was still racing, and he could not contain his breath it seemed. He gained the courage to continue walking, ever slightly, into the kitchen to see whom the intruder was. When he reached a point to where the perpetrator could be seen, he beheld a sunken form, crumpled on the ground.

Wufei recognized the body immediately, as a regular messenger from his employer. 'Too bad. Now I'll have to explain this to him. It's not going to be good.'

Wufei dragged the body outside and burned it. 'No evidence; I can't be known at all around here if I want to keep a low profile.'

Wufei walked back into the kitchen and found a note laying on the floor. He picked it up and began to read:

_Molly has obviously a few select places she chooses to stay around. For a teenager, she's pretty normal, which should make your job much easier. She usually hangs around at the arcade, and with a girl named Serena Tsukino. Your task is to find somewhere where she can be easily assassinated, most preferably a place where she is alone. Get it done in two weeks, or you'll have to forfeit your life for hers._

'Great. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby. High school girls are way to predictable.' Wufei then went into his bedroom and climbed into his bed. His thoughts were not swirling with Molly, because he knew it was going to be easy. He just tried to relax and enjoy his sleep…at least, when he finally fell asleep.

Distant shadows fell across the face of a young girl. A face, Rei couldn't make out. She then heard a sound resonate long and low, and could not see where it was coming from. The girl, devoured in shadow, fell to the ground and was no more.

_A scream sounded, and then faded._

Rei awoke with an eerie feeling in her chest, and a cold sweat on her face. Her dreams as of late, had not been all that she had wanted. 'A nice meditation might do me some good.'

She walked into her kitchen to make breakfast, noticing the cloudy day outside the window over the sink. No doubt her grandfather would be out there, trying to make sure that the shrine's prayer bells were protected against the oncoming rain. She wasn't really hungry, her thoughts from her dream had been so exhausting, but she did manage to drink down some hot tea.

She put her cup in the sink and wasted no time heading for the fire room. These days, she spent most of her time in here. The dream had been bothering her, a nuisance from day one, and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling of it's ominous presence within her mind.

Rei sat there, meditating for quite some time, trying to get any answers that she could from the fire. She could feel herself drifting farther from reality and slipping into the trance that she so desired in order to make her dream become clear. It was then that an immense explosion occurred and the same scream, sounded.


End file.
